Unchained Realities
by Sombereyes
Summary: It was a relentless onslaught of guilt, and lies, a tangled web, and though they'd shattered it like very ice that Duran would bound though effortlessly, a new thing gave rise. A need, that pounded within them, unspoken, but oh so intoxicating. -A steamy/dark one shot written for my writers circle-


A/N: I just got back from my fan writers circle.

The group has a theme every week, and this week it was two very simple words: Unchained Realities. Hence the name of it was a fiction written at the group, spur of the moment (as speed challenges normally are) one of the prerequisites was that the fiction itself stay less than 1k words. Hence why it's so short.

We had only a half an hour to do it as well, since we did it towards the end of the group. I thought I would share it with you all.

I do not own Mai HiME.

* * *

**Unchained Realities**

It started easily enough, though she least expected it when she'd gotten the call. Pokers parties, getting drunk, and even on occasion, high...blasting away anything and everything she'd learned that day during class. reckless abandonment came easily for a person like her, normally bogged down with such deep thoughts, that the wish to do away with them. They taunted her. Desires were things she was becoming used to, though, she had not thought to ever act on them, at least, not before. She couldn't say she ever wanted something so dearly, that she grasped for it within the pit of her dreams, and the brink of her self indulgence...she never dreamed this would be how she reached what would be for her, a life defining moment.

One that she honestly, until this night, had kept well enough locked away. She'd never dare to utter what kept her up at night, even when that thing, was blissful.

_Oh, but this woman._ She sighed mentally. The one who taunted her so, did so with expertise unmatched. Shizuru played with her, like a cat would a mouse. _Does she have to do that._ Yes. Shizuru did have to do it. To tease her, setting alight every little pretense, and tiny little fantasy. Some of them, decidedly innocent, and others? _Gods I wish she would just touch me already._ No. That was the problem. It was a relentless onslaught of guilt, and lies, a tangled web, and though they'd shattered it like very ice that Duran would bound though effortlessly, a new thing gave rise.

A need, that pounded within them, unspoken, but oh so intoxicating. "Shizuru..." Natsuki just couldn't bring herself to say it. _I need you. _The raw, unchained realities could only pretend for so long.

Tawny and midnight tresses falling around them like a veil. It clouded them, same as their breaths that seemed to find not a hint of redemption in the grave they'd dug for themselves...after all, who would have imagined that this of all things could have happened? Who would have thought, one thing as insecure as a passionate kiss, one that had been called forth just as desperately, as the nearly crushing embrace had been...

Who would have thought, that, would have lead this?

A haphazard glory of unrestrained sighs, tattered cloth, and confessions that had been bottled away. It had all been released like a surging tide.

Natsuki only wished that her bedroom could be as cool and calm as the sky outside of her window. Instead, she fell back upon her bed, noticing of her state of undress was beyond reprimand. Her body was not only bare, so too, her very soul seemed to be placed before them, and Shizuru was the one holding onto it. Natsuki bit her lip, looking at the woman above her, feeling the slick, heated core of Shizuru's passions...the woman's own desires far more pressing than Natsuki's own. _How the hell did one kiss come to this? _

Natsuki knew though...she'd known it all along.

Denial was a harsh mistress. Natsuki felt her chest become heavy, and grabbed the first thing she could, a pillow, to cover her face. _Shit._ She thought as she squeezed her eyes closed, feeling the woman above her move closer, instead of moving away. _It wasn't supposed to come to this._ She could feel those soft, full breast press into her own, as Shizuru's slick heat cooled from her thigh...the arousal was thick in the air, and she couldn't help it, she partook the scent like the intoxication that it was. _Not like this._ It was however, how they ended up, a tangled mess of sloppy kisses and disheveled modesty.

To add insult to injury, it was Natsuki's first time, ever. She hadn't a clue what to think about this. A first time so lacking in restraint, so ignorant of gentle touches. _What was I thinking... _"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked.

"Look at me." Shizuru murmured, leaning over lover, pulling the pillow away from her face. "Natsuki, it's alright. You don't have to be so shy." The gaze, one of utter need, seemed to still be like glass, the fragility of Natsuki's actions so tangible that it crashed against the otherwise unearthly highs that Shizuru craved."I love you, so very much." Shizuru told her, leaning in to kiss Natsuki again, only to feel the burning blush on the younger woman's cheeks.

"I'm not being shy." Natsuki insisted, averting her gaze as she licked her lips to steady herself, her fingers trembling as she gripped the sheets, holding them firmly in her sweaty palms. "I'm not, Shizuru." Natsuki told her, getting up the courage to look into crimson eyes. "I just never expected things to get like this."

"You aren't scared, are you?" Shizuru's soft and gentle smile fell away, looking at Natsuki with concern. "There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"With you involved?" Natsuki grumbled so softly Shizuru struggled to hear the words. "Yeah, right." It was a icy glower, as she saw through the darkness. "I am afraid." She took hold of Shizuru's hand. "Because I want this." She trailed that hand lower until it met the apex between her legs. "So stop teasing." She breathed, pressing Shizuru's hand closer to her slick womanhood. "Just take me before I break."


End file.
